


Should I stay or Should I go?

by Sammygirlspn



Series: A BDSM Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: After Sam announced that he was pregnant Gabriel left without saying anything. Over the next few weeks Gabriel is at war with himself over a decision that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A BDSM Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674931
Kudos: 35





	Should I stay or Should I go?

_"Gabe, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant." Sam said finally looking up at the older man. Several emotions flashed across his face, finally settling on angry._

_"You're pregnant!?" Gabriel exclaimed. "I thought you said you were on suppressants?"_

_"I was. Gabe this is as much a shock to me as it is to you. My suppressants must have failed, same with my birth control." Sam said_

_"Or did you just not tell me you were in heat?" Gabriel growled. Sam whimpered and moved backwards, away from the Alpha rage he could smell on his boyfriend._

_"Gabe, I would have told you if I knew I was in heat." Sam said. "I had no idea."_

_"Fuck Sam!" Gabriel yelled. "Fuck!"_

_Dean stood quickly and put himself in between the two men before anything happened. Gabriel growled at the other Alpha and Dean snapped back, warning Gabriel._

_"Gabe, I think you should leave until you are calm. The tension is not good for Sam's health or the babies." Dean said. Gabriel growled again and stormed out of the room without another word._

Gabriel shot up in bed, sweat beaded on his forehead; he'd been reliving the moment for several nights and he wasn't sure what to do. A knock on his bedroom door startled him from his thoughts. The man slipped out of bed and slid a pair of lounge pants onto his hips before opening his door. In his hallway was a tall man with messy dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked the man.

"Balthazar called me. He said you might want someone to talk to." Castiel said. Gabriel eyed his little brother for a moment before he sighed and opened his door a little wider, inviting him in. Castiel stepped into Gabriel's bedroom and settled himself on the chair in the corner.

"It smells like Omega in here." Castiel commented. Gabriel nodded sadly.

"My boyfriend, or at least he was." Gabriel muttered.

"Was?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to one side.

"What did Balthazar tell you?" Gabriel asked flopping onto his bed.

"Not much, he said you had a fight with someone close to you and needed to talk." Castiel said

"I met an Omega in September last year. He came into my club as a brand new Sub and I was drawn to him. I had planned on being his Dom for just a few months, but somewhere in between I fell in love with the kid. I didn't even realize it happened until I walked away from him." Gabriel said.

"Why did you walk away from him?" Castiel asked.

"He told me he was pregnant and I panicked." Gabriel muttered. "I never thought of being a dad. I'm a Dom, I own a sex club, I'm not parent material." Castiel was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Gabriel had just said.

"You are scared." Castiel stated. "It's a natural reaction when you are presented with information like that when you weren't prepared for it."

"I'm fucking terrified Cassie." Gabriel said. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Do you want kids?" Castiel asked. Gabriel sat for a moment thinking about the question. He'd never thought about having kids. When he started doing BDSM with Kali he shoved aside any thoughts of having a family. Did he want kids? Did he want kids with Sam?

"I haven't really thought about it, but yeah." Gabriel replied after a moment.

"And we've already established that you love this Omega, so what is the problem?" Castiel asked.

"I panicked Cassie, that's the problem. And now I'm not even sure if Sam wants to talk to me." Gabriel said 

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Castiel asked. Gabriel looked up at the calendar behind his brother and frowned.

"Almost two months ago." Gabriel mumbled. Castiel stood and held his hand out to his brother. 

"Get dressed. We're going to talk to Sam. Even if he doesn't want to be with you, you can tell him how you feel and that you want to help as much as he'll allow." Castiel said. Gabriel stared blankly at the man in front of him for a moment before he nodded and gathered up clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. 

An hour later Gabriel and Castiel were pulling up in front of the Winchesters apartment. Sam and Dean were outside talking to a neighbor when they pulled into a parking stall. Gabriel's heart leapt to his throat; the tall omega was leaning against Dean's Impala, cradling a small baby bump and he looked beautiful. Castiel patted Gabriel's hand lightly before encouraging him to get out of the car. The two of them approached the Winchesters and Gabriel's heart rate sped up, he wasn't sure he could do this. Just when he was about to turn around and leave Sam turned to him, those hazel eyes he'd fallen in love with went wide and a small smile graced his face.

"Gabe." Sam said.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel replied


End file.
